Potters vs Weasleys
by Ferny Lupin
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Harry Potter tuviera una hija a punto de entrar a Hogwarts? ¿Y si Ginny Weasley tuviera una hija a punto de entrar a Hogwarts? ¿Qué pasaría si estas niñas se odiaran a morir? ¿llegarán a descubrir que es lo que une a sus respectivos padres
1. primeros encuentros

**_Fanfic dedicado a Klaudia Black, te quiero sis._**

* * *

**Potters vs. Weasleys**

Primeros encuentros:

- ¡papá¡Ayuda! – Gritó una chica pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas - ¡apúrate!

Un hombre de cabello negro azabache y ojos iguales a los de la pelirroja subió apresuradamente las escaleras, de dos en dos los escalones, hasta llegar al tercer piso de la casa, corrió hasta la habitación de su hija y la encontró tirada en su cama, dándole la espalda.

- ¡Lily!

- ¡papá esto es terrible! – Dijo Lily aguantándose la risa - ¡tengo tres cartas y no sé cual elegir!

- ¡LILY GINEVRA POTTER¡¿Cómo te atreves a asustar a tu padre de esa manera?!

- ya, lo siento, pero, hablando en serio, tengo tres cartas de aceptación de colegios y no sé cual será el mejor – explicó Lily.

- ¿tres cartas? – preguntó su padre.

- si, sabía que ser hija del "niño-que-vivió" algún día me sería útil – dijo Lily con una burlesca sonrisa.

- ¿de que colegios son? – preguntó Harry mirando mal a su hija por su comentario.

- de Hogwarts, Dumstrang y Beauxbatons… ¿a cual fuiste tú?

- yo fui a Hogwart pero…

- ¿ahí conociste a mi madre?

- ¿Cuántas veces vas a salir con el mismo tema? – dijo Harry con voz cansada por escuchar tantas veces preguntas referente a la madre de su hija.

- las veces que sean necesarias para que me digas que pasó con mi mamá – dijo Lily mirando fijamente a su papá.

En la madriguera, Ginny, sus hermanos, su sobrino, su cuñada, sus padres y su hija estaban desayunando cuando una lechuza entró por la ventana de la cocina y se posó frente a la hija de Ginny, la niña miró a su madre que la incitó a abrirla.

"_estimada señorita Weasley:_

_Estamos complacidos de informarle que ha sido aceptada en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, el tren parte el primero de septiembre desde la estación King Cross, junto a esto se le adjunta una lista de los materiales y libros que requiere para el nuevo curso._

_Atentamente_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Sub-director"_

- mamá, lee esto por favor y dime que es verdad – la niña de cabello negro y ojos esmeraldas le pasó la carta a su madre.

Ginny leyó detenidamente la carta y con una sonrisa se la entregó a su propia madre mientras miraba a su hija llena de orgullo.

- ¿Qué dice? – preguntó Ron.

- dice que la pequeña Izzie ha sido aceptada en Hogwarts – dijo Ginny orgullosa.

- prima, tienes que estar en Gryffindor – dijo un pelirrojo que se notaba unos años mayor que Isobelle.

- esperemos que sí, Fred – dijo Isobelle deseando realmente estar en Gryffindor.

- iremos a comprar tus útiles una semana antes de que tengamos que ir a la estación – dijo Ginny.

- ¡una semana! – Gritó Isobelle indignada – mamá para esa época más de la mitad de los libros van a estar casi agotados.

- exacto, "casi", aún podremos comprarlos, a demás si no consigues algún libro puedes ocupar los viejos libros de Fred.

- si, prima, los libros no han cambiado en muchos años, al menos no los de las asignaturas principales – dijo Fred intentando calmar un poco a Isobelle.

Tras el pasar de los días llegó la semana anterior al primero de septiembre, Isobelle se levantó temprano, se preparó para salir y fue a buscar a su madre.

- ¡mamá! – Gritó la chica al ver a su madre - ¡sigues en cama!

- ¿Isobelle¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora de la mañana? – Dijo Ginny mirando su despertador que a penas marcaba las ocho de la mañana – es domingo.

- me importa poco que sea domingo, es una semana antes del ingreso a Hogwarts, dijiste que iríamos al callejón diagón hoy – dijo Isobelle recordándole a su madre.

- pero…

- lo prometiste mamá- dijo Isobelle poniendo una cara triste.

- detesto que seas tan chantajista – dijo Ginny – espérame, afuera y nos vamos.

Media hora después Isobelle y Ginny abandonaron la madriguera para ir a comprar los útiles.

- te dije que saldríamos muy tarde – dijo Lily reprochándole a su padre.

- quizás si tú no te demoraras en la ducha más de media hora podríamos haber salido más temprano – dijo Harry recriminándole a su hija.

- si tú me hubieras despertado más temprano, me hubiera bañado más temprano y hubiéramos salido más temprano – dijo Lily contraatacando.

- ¡te desperté más temprano! – Dijo Harry indignado por la afirmación de Lily – no es mi culpa que apenas yo cierro la puerta de tu cuarto tú vuelvas a poner la cabeza en la almohada.

Lily miró a su padre con los ojos entrecerrados, pero se vio obligada a abrirlos para ver hacia donde se dirigían, era una especie de mezcla entre posada y taberna, bastante destartalada, muy vieja.

- ¿enserio vamos a entrar ahí? – preguntó Lily curiosa.

- por aquí se va al callejón diagón – explicó Harry mientras abría la puerta.

Un poco reacia a la idea, por la apariencia del local, Lily entró, por dentro no estaba tan destartalado como por fuera, se notaba que llevaba un buen tiempo con los mismos muebles, pero aún así no estaba mal.

- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Lily.

- esto es el caldero chorreante, ven por aquí – Harry se llevó a su hija hacia fuera y golpeó el tercer ladrillo de la pared y se movieron para dejar un espacio para que ambos pasaran – bienvenida al callejón diagón.

- ahora sí – dijo Lily al ver todas las hermosas tiendas que tenía frente a ella.

-¿Qué quieres comprar primero? – le preguntó Harry apuntando a la tienda de escobas.

- la varita, obvio. Me compraste una escoba el año pasado.

- pero eso fue el año pasado, hay escobas más rápidas ahora – dijo Harry deseando que su hija se comprara una escoba.

- olvidas que a los de primer año no se nos permite llevar escoba – dijo Lily intentando salvarse de comprar otra escoba.

- ya le mande el permiso escrito a Mcgonagall y accedió – dijo Harry.

Harry se quedó prácticamente petrificado, frente a él estaba una parte de su vida que creyó haber perdido para siempre, después de haber soñado con eso la tenía frente a él, completamente real.

- ¿Qué quieres que te compre primero? – preguntó Ginny.

- no lo sé, supongo que la varita – dijo Isobelle.

Ginny quedó en shock, unos metros más adelante estaba él, definitivamente no estaba lista para verlo nuevamente, sentía que sus piernas volvían a tiritar, como aquella vez que había vuelto y había ocurrido aquello que ni siquiera su hija sabía con seguridad.

- ¿Por qué no vamos por tu mascota primero? – preguntó Ginny a su hija viendo la tienda de animales cerca.

- mmm… bueno… si tu quieres – Ginny no la dejo continuar la agarró del brazo y la metió dentro de la tienda - ¡auch¡Eso me dolió!

Harry tomó la mano de su hija y la llevó a Ollivander's para comprarle la varita, luego la llevó a comprarle la escoba, aún contra la voluntad de su hija, pero él necesitaba que su hija tuviera una escoba nueva.

- papá quiero una serpiente – dijo Lily camino a la tienda de mascotas.

- _que no esté Ginny, que no esté Ginny¿dijo una serpiente? _- pensó Harry y luego dijo - ¿una que?

- una serpiente – apuntó la vitrina – esa negra que está ahí es muy linda.

- ¡¿una serpiente¡Eso es muy, muy, peligroso¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo voy a comprarte una serpiente? El símbolo de los Slytherin es una serpiente… – mientras Harry retaba a su hija ella le prestaba poca atención porque había descubierto algo mucho más interesante.

Isobelle miraba intrigada a una serpiente negra de la vitrina que le hablaba y le pedía que la comprara.

- eh… Isobelle, cálmate, te estas volviendo loca, las serpientes NO hablan – dijo y subió la mirada y se encontró con algo bastante… inusual.

Ambas chicas miraron el vidrio que tenían en frente y se acercaron a la misma velocidad, frente a ellas había una chica exactamente igual a ellas, pusieron una mano en su mejilla, cada una en la opuesta de la otra, luego en la otra mejilla, finalmente en la frente y se percataron de un pequeño error en el reflejo, el color de su cabello era completamente distinto al de ellas, instintivamente tomaron la punta de su cola de caballo que tenían de peinado y comprobaron que su color de pelo seguía siendo el mismo, por lo que no entendían porque el reflejo mostraba otra cosa.

- ¡vamos Izzie ya te compre tu gato! – dijo Ginny y se llevó a su hija.

Lily subió la vista y ya no había nadie en frente de ella.

- eso fue raro – dijo Lily sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

- … aún que hay excepciones, pero la mayoría de los Slytherin son… ¿me estas escuchando? – dijo Harry al darse cuenta de que su hija estaba como a cinco metros de él.

- ¿te lo resumo? – Dijo Lily mirando a su padre con una ceja alzada – en síntesis sería: "Lily Ginevra Potter no te compraré una serpiente"

- bueno, si… vamos a comprarte otra cosa… ¿no quieres una lechuza? – Los ojos de Harry le brillaban al imaginarlo – ¿te gustaría que tuviéramos una lechuza blanca?

- ¿tuviéramos? Eso me suena a mucha gente, papá, si quieres tenemos una blanca, como la que tú tenías cuando eras niño, pero yo quiero una mascota para mi sola – dijo Lily y entró a la tienda.

Unos minutos después Lily salió con un gato en sus manos y Harry con una jaula y una lechuza blanca.

- no puedo creer que te compraras la lechuza – dijo Lily incrédula.

- ¿a que es hermosa? – Dijo Harry con una nota de orgullo - A demás necesito escribirte¿Quién sabe cuantos vociferadores necesites?

- como se nota la fe que tienes en mi – dijo Lily y lo miró feo.

Pasaron los días hasta que ya era tiempo de que las chicas entraran en Hogwarts, cinco minutos para las once Lily y Harry corrían hacia el andén número 9¾, en un momento pensaron que no iban a lograrlo, considerando que cuando cruzaron el andén eran las diez cincuenta y nueve.

- cuídate Lily – dijo Harry – no hagas ninguna travesura.

- soy nieta de James Potter ¿enserio me estas pidiendo eso? – Dijo Lily burlesca – ya será mejor que me suba al tren.

- no quiero tener que ir a Hogwarts la primera semana - dijo Harry amenazante – y recuerda ¡no Slytherin!

- ya, ya… - dijo Lily sin escucharlo realmente y apresuradamente se subió al tren.

Encontrar compartimiento sería una locura, más cuando llegabas tarde, ibas con un gato y con un baúl lo más lleno que se podía, pero los milagros si existen, y como prueba de ello es que había un compartimiento vacío a unos metros de ella, avanzó rápidamente hasta que llegó al compartimiento y en la entrada de el se topó con un chico y una chica.

- disculpa, este es nuestro compartimiento – dijo Fred Weasley acompañando a su prima, sin fijarse ni con quien hablaba.

- no veo sus nombres en él – dijo Lily sin inmutarse – si me disculpan.

Lily se abrió paso entre los dos Weasley y al compartimiento donde acomodó sus cosas, Fred la miró completamente asombrado y enojado, dispuesto a decirle algo.

- déjala, Fred, no vas a dejar que te amargue ¿o si? – dijo Isobelle.

- tranquila, Izzie, que no va a molestarme, yo la molestare a ella – dijo Fred y tomó la mano de la chica.

- pero, Fred… - no habría importado cuanto reclamara Isobelle, Fred haría lo que planeaba de todas maneras.

A arrastras Fred logró que su prima entrara al compartimiento ocupado por Lily y se sentaron frente a ella, Isobelle bajó la cabeza, no tenía ganas de ver como su primo molestaba a la chica.

- así que… ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Fred.

- Lily Potter – respondió la pelirroja y levantó la cabeza - ¿y ustedes?

- yo soy Fred Weasley y ella es Isobelle Weasley, somos primos.

Fred quedó en shock. Al ver la cara de Lily, a pesar de ser muy linda, detalle que no omitió el chico Weasley, era idéntica a su prima, exceptuando el cabello.

- ¡Charmed! – Gritó Lily al ver que su gata se lanzaba a atacar a Isobelle - ¡no hagas eso!

- ¡ah! – gritó Isobelle y empujó a la gata hacia el suelo.

- ¡no seas bruta! – dijo Lily.

- no habría necesidad de ser bruta si tu gata no fuera tan salvaje – contraatacó Isobelle.

- Izzie¿estás bien? – preguntó Fred.

- si Fred, gracias por preguntar – dijo Isobelle y miró feo a Lily.

El viaje hacia Hogwarts continuó, sin mayores percances, sin más peleas, ni intercambios de palabras entre Lily e Isobelle, ambas hablaron durante el viaje, pero no la una a la otra, imperceptible, invisible e impalpablemente se creó una rivalidad entre las dos chicas, una rivalidad que no dejarían que la otra notara… por ahora.

* * *

**hola!! espero que les gustara mi nuevo fic ¿en que casa quedará Lily Potter¿en que casa quedará Isobelle Weasley¿Ginny y Harry serán capaces de hablarse el uno al otro nuevamente?**

**Actualizo cuando tenga un número considerable de reviews.**

_**bss Ferny Lupin**_


	2. En Hogwarts

En Hogwarts:

Había tenido que separarse de su primo para abordar los barquitos, que la llevarían a Hogwarts, al barco en el que estaba poco rato después se subió una chica castaña, de ojos verdes grisáceos.

- hola, me llamo Isobelle Weasley.

- Lois Black, un placer – dijo la chica con una sonrisa – ¿a que casa te gustaría ir?

- a Gryffindor y ¿a ti?

- a cualquiera menos Slytherin, mi papá se muere si soy como el resto de la familia.

Después de pasar la mayor parte del viaje intentando evitar hablar con Lily, era agradable conversar con alguien nuevo y hacer amistad con esa persona.

En un barco alejado al de Isobelle, Lily estaba subiendo y se encontró con una chica, de facciones orientales, con el cabello negro y los ojos cafés.

- hola, soy Kimmy Mcmillan ¿y tú?

- Lily Potter… ¿en que casa quieres estar? – preguntó Lily.

- no lo sé… ¿y tu?

- ni idea… supongo que sería agradable quedar en la casa que estuvo mi papá…

Cuando los de primer año entraron al comedor, todos sentían miedo acerca de que casa serían sorteados, inclusive más cuando vieron a la directora Mcgonagall sentada en su silla observándolos a cada uno de ellos, con esa mirada que te hacía sentir que habías hecho algo malo, Neville llegó con el sombrero seleccionador y comenzó a llamar a los alumnos…

- Arcturus Malfoy – llamó Neville sin poder evitar un poco de molestia al nombrar al chico.

Arcturus Malfoy, un chico rubio, de ojos grises y alto comparado con los demás chicos de su edad, se acercó al banquito con un poco de temor, que se desvaneció completamente al escuchar al sombrero gritar¡Slytherin!

La mesa de Slytherin estalló en aplausos y celebraciones mientras Malfoy se acercaba a ellos, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Mcgonagall miraba a los alumnos que iban siendo sorteados a sus casas, hasta que Neville dijo un nombre que llamó particularmente su atención.

- Lily Potter – al decirlo Neville no pudo evitar una sonrisa al recordar a Harry.

Mcgonagall observó detenidamente a la chica, bastante sorprendida por su color de cabello, se parecía bastante a Lily Evans la primera vez que la vio, pero tenía algo, que sabía que no era una característica de Harry, o de cualquiera de sus familiares, pero estaba segura de haberla visto antes…

- ¡Slytherin! – gritó el sombrero seleccionador y Lily saltó del banquito con muy poca emoción ya que había escuchado lo que se decía acerca de Slytherin y ella no creía ser así.

A medida que se acercaba a la mesa de Slytherin los ocupantes aplaudían cada vez más fuerte.

- Isobelle Weasley – llamó Neville y otra sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

- _tranquila, Izzie, respira… _- pensaba Isobelle camino al sombrero seleccionador.

Mcgonagall se enderezó al ver a Izzie, era igual a Lily, excepto por el color del cabello, le parecía muy extraño encontrar una Weasley con el cabello negro… los ojos de Mcgonagall se abrieron como platos y tomó un poco del vino que había en su copa.

- ¡Gryffindor! – gritó el sombrero seleccionador.

La mesa de Gryffindor aplaudió muy fuerte y Fred se acercó a su prima y se sentó junto a ella.

- ¡Lois Black! – gritó Neville y la chica que había conversado con Isobelle en el barco.

- _no Slytherin, no Slytherin… _- iba pensando Lois camino al banquito.

Lois iba con mucho recelo hacia el banquito, bastante asustada, no podía quedar en Slytherin, no podía ser como el resto de los Black, su papá se moría y reviviría para morir nuevamente…

- ¡Gryffindor! – gritó el sombrero seleccionador y Lois radiante de felicidad se fue a sentar en la mesa donde también estaba su hermano.

- Kimmy Mcmillan – llamó Neville.

La chica se acercó al banco con determinación, sin dar siquiera una muestra de nerviosismo, se sentó y escuchó todo lo que el sombrero le dijo antes de decirle que su casa era Slytherin.

Como era de costumbre esa casa aplaudió hasta que la chica se sentó, después de ella fueron seleccionados Emily Banks, John Savage, Ashley Hatcher, Victorie Muffey y alrededor de siete chicos más, todos Hufflepuff, de los Ravenclaw estaban Mariane Brown, Jake Tamill, Joanne Richards, Marc Trawl y otros seis, a demás de Kimmy Mcmillan, Arcturus Malfoy y Lily Potter en Slytherin entraron otros seis chicos y en Gryffindor aparte de Isobelle Weasley y Lois Black se agregaron alrededor de diez chicos más.

El banquete estuvo muy animado a medida que los chicos de primero se conocían entre sí e iban conociendo a los chicos mayores de sus casas.

- esa chica Potter no está nada mal – comentó Fred a su prima.

- ¡no me vas a decir que te gusta esa Slytherin! – dijo Isobelle molesta.

- ¡no he dicho que me guste! – Aclaró Fred inmediatamente – tan sólo he dicho que está guapa.

- mmm… a Fred le gusta mi prima – dijo Ted acercándose a su amigo y sentándose junto a él, llamaba así a Lily por cariño ya que Harry era su padrino.

- no fastidies Ted – dijo Fred mirándolo molesto – ella es mi prima Isobelle.

En la mesa de Slytherin los nuevos integrantes de la mesa conocían a sus compañeros de año y a los mayores.

- Acturus Malfoy, un placer – le tendió una mano a Lily.

- Lily Potter – la chica tomó la mano que Arcturus le tendía – el placer es todo mio.

Mcgonagall observaba bastante interesada a los nuevos alumnos, como se desarrollaban en sus respectivas casas y que todos estuvieran a gusto, pero observaba a dos nuevas alumnas en particular, a Lily Potter y Isobelle Weasley, rogando que sus especulaciones fueran mentira.

- una Potter en Slytherin – dijo Arcturus completamente intrigado - ¿Cómo puede haber ocurrido algo así?

- ni yo me lo explico – Lily era sincera, ella no podía creer que fuera una Slytherin.

- no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a encajar bien – dijo Arcturus con una macabra sonrisa en los labios.

- gracias.

Lily no estaba segura si debía estar agradecida, suponía que si, no podía pasar siete años en una casa como des adaptada, y si Arcturus se ofrecía a ayudarla era mucho mejor.

Arcturus estaba trazando un plan en su cabeza, sabía exactamente como hacer que es chica se transformara en una Slytherin de pies a cabeza, ya tenía el punto que muy en el fondo, era una Slytherin realmente, por lo que no podía ser tan difícil lograr que fuera una Slytherin del todo.

Lily observó como todos los Slytherin de mayor edad parecían mucho más fríos que los alumnos más antiguos de las otras casas y se comenzó a preguntar si ella terminaría también de ese modo, fría, luego miró a Arcturus junto a ella, si bien no era el chico más cálido del mundo, no era frío del todo.

- la carta – susurró Lily.

- ¿carta? – preguntó Kimmy.

- mi papá me pidió que le escribiera una carta contándole mi casa, mis compañeros, en fin, haciéndole un resumen del día.

- creo que mejor esperas a que nos lleven a la sala común, sola nunca la vas a encontrar – argumentó Arcturus.

- supongo que tienes razón.

Lily no estaba muy feliz con la idea de esperar, conocía a Harry, estaría muy ansioso, sabía que se preocuparía si la carta no llegaba pronto, su padre había intentado ser al mismo tiempo un amigo para Lily, solía bromear mucho con ella, pero cuando le tocaba cumplir su rol de padre lo hacía muy bien, era bastante permisivo, pero tenía sus reglas, sus muchas reglas.

- Fred – dijo Isobelle en la mesa de Gryffindor – por favor recuérdame que debo escribirle una carta a mi mamá para decirle en la casa que he quedado.

- ¿en serio me estás pidiendo a mi que te recuerde algo? – preguntó Fred como si la chica estuviera loca.

- no sé en que estaba pensando, francamente – dijo Isobelle poniendo los ojos en blanco, su primo era bastante olvidadizo.

- yo te lo recordaré – dijo Ted de la nada.

- gracias Ted – dijo Isobelle sonriéndole.

Alrededor de media hora más tarde Mcgonagall ordenó que los prefectos guiaran a los nuevos alumnos a sus respectivas salas comunes, la orden fue cumplida rápidamente por los prefectos, aún que los nuevos alumnos tuvieron unas pequeñas dificultades en ubicar al prefecto de su casa, pero ya luego de que todos podían reconocerlo avanzaron hacia sus respectivas salas comunes, dejando las cuatro mesas de las casas vacías.

- valla el grupo de este año – comentó Neville.

- si, muchos apellidos conocidos ¿no, Longbottom? – dijo Mcgonagall sonriéndole al actual profesor de herbología.

- no puedo creer que la hija de Harry esté en Slytherin – dijo Neville de la nada.

- no hay nada de malo en ello – dijo Mcgonagall no muy convencida de sus propias palabras.

- yo no he dicho eso – se defendió Neville.

Una vez dentro de su dormitorio Lily Potter sacó un pergamino en blanco, pluma, tinta y comenzó a escribirle la carta a su padre.

_Papá:_

_La selección estuvo bastante interesante, el gran comedor en serio le hace honor a su nombre, su tamaño es majestuoso _– Lily no sabía con que podía rellenar para demorar el hecho de la casa en la que había quedado – _conocí a una chica muy agradable, Kimmy Mcmillan, es probable que conozcas a sus padres, ella quedó en la misma casa que yo, supongo que esto no te va a hacer muy feliz, papá, pero, quedé en Slytherin, y enserio que no entiendo porque, no me considero tan ambiciosa como para quedar en Slytherin, mucho menos me preocupa el estado de la sangre, lo siento, a demás conocí a una Gryffindor que me pone los nervios de punta, Isobelle Weasley, debieras verla, es tan… bueno, la verdad no sé que me desagrada de ella, debe tener un millón de aspectos que no me gusta, aún que tiene un primo que no es del todo muy desagradable, Fred Weasley, bueno, espero que no estés muy molesto por lo de la casa._

_Te quiero._

_Lily Ginevra Potter._

No estaba muy segura si quería enviar la carta o no, Harry no iba a estar para nada feliz acerca de la casa en la cual había quedado, había decidido no mencionarle a Arcturus todavía, no sabía porque, pero presentía que no era el mejor momento de todos, a demás que a Harry no le gustaría saber que el chico se había ofrecido a ayudarla a "encajar".

- ¿vas a enviar la carta o no? – preguntó Kimmy sentada junto a su lechuza, se la prestaría a Lily ya que esta no tenía.

- si – Lily se levantó y ató la carta a las patas de la lechuza.

En la sala común de Gryffindor Isobelle seguía conversando con Fred, los chicos estaban acostumbrados a hablar durante largo rato a altas horas de la noche, mientras él estaba de vacaciones y ahora que ambos iban juntos en Gryffindor, continuarían con sus conversaciones en la sala común.

- acuérdate de la carta – le dijo de repente Ted a Isobelle.

- tienes toda la razón, Ted, hablamos mañana Fred, buenas noches – movió la mano en modo de despedida para ambos y se fue hacia las habitaciones de las chicas.

- buenas noches – respondieron los dos chicos subiendo juntos las escaleras al cuarto de los chicos.

_Mamá:_

_¡Soy una Gryffindor! Estoy muy feliz por eso, Fred me presentó a Ted Lupin, un amigo de él, y yo conocí a Lois Black, es una chica muy simpática, tiene un hermano en un curso superior, James Black, todos parecen ser muy simpáticos y amables… bueno, casi todos, exceptuando a una chica de Slytherin, Lily Potter, mamá es muy antipática, no me agrada para nada, aún que a Fred si, de hecho creo que le esta gustando, ruega que esté equivocada en eso, parece que Potter es prima o algo de Ted, y dijo que nos parecemos físicamente, lo que es una absoluta y total mentira, mamá, somos demasiado diferentes, con decirte que ella es pelirroja y yo tengo el cabello negro, lo único que tenemos similar, porque estoy segura que no son iguales, es el color de los ojos, bueno, mándale saludos a la tía Hermione y a tío Ron, a mis abuelos y a tío George, en fin, para todos._

_Te quiero mucho._

_Isobelle Molly Weasley_

Cuando terminó de escribir la carta Isobelle la ató a las patas de Paris, su lechuza, y se la envió a su madre, pero por una razón no se podía quedar dormida, era bastante tarde y tenía sueño, pero su mente se negaba a dejarla descansar.

- Lois – susurró esperando no despertar al resto de las chicas - ¿estas despierta?

- ahora si – respondió Black igualmente susurrando, pero con una voz somnolienta.

- lo siento, es que no me puedo quedar dormida – dijo Isobelle en modo de disculpa.

- debe ser la emoción del día – dijo Lois rápidamente – cierra los ojos y vas a quedarte dormida antes de lo que crees, buenas noches.

- buenas noches – lo único que recibió a modo de respuesta fue la acompasada respiración de Lois que indicaba que estaba durmiendo.

Isobelle se acostó y cerró los ojos, tenía la sensación de que algo estaba pasando, pero Lois tenía razón, antes de lo esperado Isobelle ya estaba durmiendo.

Lily estaba sentada en una de las butacas su sala común, no podía creerse una Slytherin, todo parecía un mal sueño, de hecho hasta cierto punto tenía la esperanza de que en cualquier momento despertaría y aún estaría en el tren con los primos Weasley, pero a cada segundo que pasaba más irreal le parecía esa posibilidad, debía comenzar a afrontar la realidad, era una Slytherin, y debía aprender a comportarse como tal, aún que no le agradara, no podía permanecer como una rechazada durante los siete años que seguiría en Hogwarts.

- ¿planeas ir a acostarte pronto? – dijo Kimmy apareciendo desde la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas.

- si, enseguida voy – respondió Lily – sólo dame un minuto.

- de acuerdo, pero cuando entres no hagas ruido – Kimmy se dio la vuelta y entró a la habitación, dejando a Lily nuevamente sola.

Lily comprendió que no era una pesadilla después de todo, que no iba a despertar, que tenía que aceptar que era una Slytherin, le gustase o no, porque a esas alturas ya no había nada que hacer, más que aceptarlo… y rogar porque Harry no la matara apenas leyera la carta, que podía ser lo que más la tenía preocupada acerca de ser una Slytherin, porque aún que no le prestó total atención al sermón de Harry acerca de que no fuera una Slytherin, sabía que a su padre no le haría ninguna gracia que ella fuera parte de esa casa.

* * *

**holaa! espero que el capitulo fuera de su agrado, muchísimas gracias a Klaudia Black por su participación en la creación de este fic, te quiero sis, y muchas gracias a los que leyeron el capitulo anterior y dejaron reviews.**

**¿Cómo va a reaccionar Harry al enterarse de que Lily es Slytherin¿De qué manera Arcturus pretende hacer "encajar" a Lily en Slytherin¿Por qué tenía Isobelle la sensación de que algo estaba pasando? **

**_bss Ferny Lupin_**


	3. Tenemos que hablar

Tenemos que hablar:

**- ¡¿Qué?! **- fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Harry al enterarse de que su hija era una Slytherin.

No podía entenderlo, su hija no era nada de lo que se requería para ser una Slytherin, él estaba seguro de ello, él la había criado… a Harry le tomó un tiempo recuperarse para poder seguir leyendo la carta que le había escrito su hija.

- Isobelle Weasley – murmuró Harry al leerlo escrito, aún recordaba ese nombre, no había día en que no recordara ese nombre.

Harry al terminar de leer la carta la dejó encima de su escritorio, se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar en círculos, dirigiéndole algunas miradas al trozo de pergamino sobre su escritorio.

Después de pasar alrededor de diez minutos en lo mismo Harry volvió a acercarse al pergamino, lo tomó entre sus manos y suspiró.

- supongo que no tengo otra opción.

La verdad era que si tenía más opciones, pero Harry Potter no quería verlas, ni se había tomado el tiempo de considerarlas, porque quería tener una excusa para cumplir con la opción que había tomado como la única posible y acertada.

En la madriguera Ron y Ginny estaban sentados en el comedor conversando animadamente cuando una lechuza interrumpió su conversación.

- ¡es Izzie! – dijo Ginny feliz.

- ¡¿y el desconsiderado de mi hijo que no me escribe?! – dijo Ron con un tono de sufrimiento completamente fingido – podría estar completamente preocupado.

- Ron, por favor, tanto Fred como tú saben que eso no pasaría, es Hogwarts¿Qué podría pasarle?

- mil novecientos noventa y siete – dijo Ron semi cantando el año recordándole a su hermana los acontecimientos que ocurrieron.

- eso fue sólo un año, Ron – Ginny lo miró con el seño fruncido – ahora cállate y déjame leer la carta de mi hija.

Ron se quedó callado esperando a que su hermana terminara de leer la carta y le contara en que casa había quedado su sobrina.

- ¡si! – gritó Ginny apenas comenzó a leer.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ron emocionado.

- ¡Izzie es Gryffindor! – dijo Ginny triunfante.

Mientras seguía leyendo Ginny ponía una sonrisa cada vez más enternecida.

- si supiera su verdadero apellido sería como una reunión de los merodeadores – murmuró.

- ¿está Ted mencionado? – preguntó Ron, conocía la amistad de su hijo con él.

- si, y Lois y James – dijo Ginny mirando a Ron con una sonrisa muy feliz - ¿Quién diría que Sirius tendría nietos?

- ¿Quién diría que tendría un hijo? – Dijo Ron – sigue leyendo.

De repente los ojos de Ginny se abrieron como platos.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Ron preocupado.

- mi hija… - murmuró Ginny.

- ¿Qué tiene Izzie? – Ron estaba entrando a preocuparse demasiado.

- no ésa… la otra… Lily… Izzie conoció a Lily – Ginny parecía estar en shock., hasta le faltaba el aire para continuar hablando – y no se agradan… Lily es Slytherin, Ron, mi hija es una Slytherin ¡voy a matar a Harry Potter!

Ginny se levantó rápidamente, pasando del shock. a la rabia en pocos segundos, dispuesta a ir hasta Irlanda a matar a Harry hasta que Ron la agarró por un brazo.

- termina de leer la carta, quizás hay algo más que sea importante – dijo Ron y Ginny se sentó y continuó leyendo.

- Merlín, Ted se dio cuenta – dijo Ginny y Ron la miró interrogante – se dio cuenta del parecido de Lily e Izzie, Ron, no va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que ellas mismas lo noten… no quiero ni imaginarlo.

Harry se paseaba de muralla en muralla por su departamento, preguntándose mentalmente por qué se demoraba tanto, pero sin hacer nada para evitarlo, sabía que lo que tenía que hacer tomaría tan sólo un movimiento de varita, como máximo dos, pero en su interior sabía porque se tardaba tanto, e iba a seguir tardándose todo lo que pudiese, cualquier perspectiva parecía mejor a lo que estaba apunto de hacer, se arrepentía de no haber considerado mejor sus opciones, pero ya era tarde, ya se había decidido, y no pensaba echarse para atrás.

Harry estaba seguro de que si tuviera a Ron junto a él, le habría dicho algo alentador que lo ayudara a cumplir con su decisión, pero no se hablaban hace un poco más de diez años.

- esto es ridículo, Harry Potter, derrotaste a Voldemort y no eres capaz de cumplir con tus propias decisiones – se dijo Harry a si mismo, intentado pensar que sería algo que le diría Ron, no funcionó, le faltaba el humor característico del hombre, pero tuvo el mismo efecto, Harry movió su varita y desapareció.

Hermione estaba en la cocina de la madriguera preparando la cena, ya que la señora Weasley se encontraba enferma y por tanto en cama, no era tan complicado como pensaba que podía resultar a ser la cocina, mucho más fácil que la cocina muggle, tan sólo movía un poco la varita y estaba listo.

Mientras preparaba su guiso, Hermione escuchó un fuerte estruendo detrás de ella sintió las ollas caerse y con la varita alzada, sólo por si acaso, se dio vuelta a ver que había ocurrido.

- ¿Quién puso esas ollas ahí? – se escuchó una voz molesta.

- ¡Harry! – Gritó Hermione emocionada y corrió a abrazar al hombre – te he extrañado muchísimo.

- Hermione – Harry la abrazó de vuelta – nos escribimos la semana pasada ¿recuerdas?

- lo sé, pero eso no quita que te extrañara – Hermione aún no lo soltaba - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- vine a hablar con Ginny – dijo Harry y Hermione lo soltó como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.

- ¿con Ginny¿Qué pasó?

- Lily conoció a Isobelle – contó Harry.

- Hermione ¿Qué fue todo ese… - Ginny entró por la puerta y se quedó momentáneamente muda al ver a Harry –… ruido?

- hola Ginny – dijo Harry sin encontrar nada más inteligente que decir.

- ¿Qué pasó Ginny? – Ron entró en busca de su hermana y se encontró con la sorpresa de la cocina - ¡tu!

- hola Ron, a mi también me alegra verte – dijo Harry irónico.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? – dijo Ron con un rostro molesto, Harry sólo recordaba haberlo visto así cuando iban en cuarto, cuando fue seleccionado para el torneo de los tres magos.

- vine a hablar con Ginny – cambió el semblante molesto que le dirigió a Ron y puso uno suplicante al mirar a Ginny - ¿podemos hablar, por favor?

- eso creo – Ginny y Harry caminaron en dirección a la puerta.

- me dio gusto volver a verte Harry – dijo Hermione en modo de despedida.

- a mi también, Herms – Harry le sonrió al irse.

Cuando Harry y Ginny abandonaron la cocina Ron miró feo a Hermione.

- "me dio gusto volver a verte, Harry" – repitió Ron imitando la voz de su esposa - ¿Cuál es tu problema?

La tensión que sentían Harry y Ginny a medida que se acercaban a la pieza de la pelirroja era enorme, cuando ya se encontraban dentro la tensión pareció ser mucho peor, a penas Harry entró Ginny cerró la puerta muy fuerte.

- ¿Slytherin¡Tienes que estar bromeando! – gritó Ginny sin poder contenerse.

- Ginny, no tengo idea como sucedió, Lily no…

- no me vengas con eso, Harry Potter, tu y yo sabemos perfectamente porque sucedió¡tu no sabes como criar una hija! – Ginny estaba completamente furiosa, no podía creer que su hija fuera una Slytherin.

- pero Ginny, ni siquiera Lily sabe porque está ahí – dijo Harry – sólo pasó, Ginny, nadie tiene la culpa de que Lily este en Slytherin e Izzie esté en Gryffindor.

- ahora que mencionas a las chicas, se puede saber ¿Por qué Izzie dice que Lily es una completa y total antipática? – el enojo de Ginny no estaba ni cercano a acabarse.

- no sé que habrá pasado entre las chicas, pero Lily es muy agradable con las demás personas, de seguro Izzie esta equivocada – intentó arreglar Harry – o tal vez está hablando de otra Lily.

- Izzie es muy buena juzgando a las personas y dudo que exista otra Lily Potter que este entrando a primero en Hogwarts y quedara en Slytherin.

- Ginny, yo…

- ¡y para colmo Hogwarts! – La cara de Ginny estaba del color de su cabello - ¿te caíste de cabeza en algún partido de Quidditch¿No se te ocurrió pensar que enviaría a Izzie para allá?

- Ginny, tranquila, que las chicas se llevan mal, ni siquiera van a estar cerca de la otra como para notar las similitudes – dijo Harry.

- Harry ¡son hermanas! No pueden odiarse por el resto de sus días – Ginny estaba preocupada por la relación de Lily e Izzie, no podía ser muy cercana, pero tampoco al punto de odiarse.

- todos los hermanos tienen sus rivalidades cuando son pequeños – dijo Harry.

- es porque saben que son hermanos y se crea la rivalidad fraternal, intentar ser mejor que el otro, pero Lily e Izzie no lo saben, Harry, deberían ser amigas o algo, al menos no deberían llevarse mal – dijo Ginny triste.

- ¿quieres que sean amigas y se enteren de que son hermanas? – preguntó Harry.

- no, creo que es mejor así.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron en silencio, no podían creer que habían llegado a eso, cuando Harry se había ido con Lily hacia ya once años todo se había visto tan fácil, no volverían a verse, él se encargaría de Lily y Ginny de Isobelle, no habría necesidad de que se volvieran a reunir, cada uno viviría y comenzaría su vida de nuevo, pero ahí estaban, años después, juntos de nuevo, discutiendo.

Se miraron casi al mismo tiempo, diciéndose mil cosas con la mirada, mil cosas que no eran capaces de expresar en palabras, por miedo de lo que el otro diría, pero no se decían las cosas sólo por las miradas, el lenguaje corporal ponía de su parte también, el hecho de que las manos de Harry no se quedaran tranquilas demostraba mucho, o que Ginny jugara con un mechón de su pelo, se sentían como adolescentes de nuevo, y, como adolescentes, se acercaban al otro casi sin notarlo, pero con un solo propósito, el de unir sus labios nuevamente, de repente la puerta de la habitación de Ginny se abrió de la nada ocasionando que rompieran su contacto visual y la cercanía entre ambos.

- ¡Harry! – dijo la recién llegada abrazando al hombre.

- Luna…

Ahora todo estaba mucho más claro y fácil de conversar, ahí estaba la persona que había saltado con la brillante idea hace once años, no era la culpa de Luna, por supuesto, pero ninguno de los dos podía evitar preguntarse que habría pasado de no haberle hecho caso, muchas cosas serían diferentes, pero eso no quiere decir que serían mejores… ¿o si?

* * *

**holaa! muchísimas gracias a todos los que han dejado review en los capítulos anteriores, y como siempre gracias a Klaudia Black, te quiero!**

**¿Qué impulsó a Ginny y Harry a seguir la idea de Luna¿Qué se escribían Harry y Hermione¿Por qué Ron y Harry no se hablan¿se harán realidad los deseos de Ginny y sus hijas se llevarán bien al menos?**

**espero Reviews **

**_bss Ferny Lupin_**


	4. roces

Roces:

El gran comedor estaba lleno, mientras los prefectos de cada casa entregaban a los alumnos el horario que les correspondería. Ése día Isobelle estaba sentada con Fred, Ted, Lois y James Black y recibieron el horario.

- ¿Qué tienes a la primera hora? – preguntó Fred a su prima.

- transformaciones – contestó Isobelle sonriente hasta que vio con quien la compartían y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro – con Slytherin.

- trata de no pelear con Potter ¿si? – pidió Fred.

- no ando por ahí buscando pelearme con nadie, Fred, gracias por el voto de confianza – Isobelle lo fulminó con la mirada.

- mi prima no es mala – interrumpió Ted – debes haberla conocido en un mal día.

- seguro que si – dijo Isobelle poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Qué les toca a ustedes? – preguntó Lois en un intento de desviar el tema.

- Pociones – dijo James con evidente cara de desagrado, pero su cara pareció iluminarse un poco al agregar – con los Ravenclaw.

- mmm… ¿con los Ravenclaw, James? – preguntó Fred en un obvio intento de burlarse de él.

- bájale ya, Fred, sabes que eso fue el año pasado – dijo James intentando ignorarlo.

- ¿Qué fue el año pasado? – preguntó Lois intrigada.

- James… - comenzó Ted.

- nada, no pasó nada, Lois, tú come Lupin – dijo James avergonzado, casi por sonrojarse mientras Fred abría la boca – tú también Weasley.

Lois, Isobelle, Fred y Ted reían ante la reacción de James a la mención del hecho que había ocurrido el año anterior, mientras terminaban su desayuno.

Lily recién estaba llegando a la mesa de Slytherin junto a Kimmy, se sentaron frente a Arcturus y Alexis Hale.

- buenos días, Lily – saludó Arcturus con su mejor sonrisa.

- hola, Arcturus – dijo Lily levemente sonrojada y le sonrió a Alexis – hola.

- hola, Arcturus, hola Alexis – dijo Kimmy demandando un poco de la atención.

- hola – respondió Alexis sin prestar mucha atención.

- ¿se han fijado que nos toca a la primera hora? – preguntó Arcturus.

- no¿Qué? – le siguió Kimmy.

- transformaciones, con los Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué? – Fue la reacción instantánea de Lily – yo no quiero tener una clase con esa Weasley.

- ¿Isobelle? – preguntó Alexis.

- ¿la conoces? – preguntó Arcturus.

- no, pero he oído hablar de ella, dicen que no tiene padre – la sonrisa maliciosa que se formo en la cara de Alexis molestó a Lily.

- y yo no tengo madre y ¿eso que? – su reacción había sido impulsiva, en otras circunstancias jamás habría defendido a Isobelle.

- lo siento, yo no quise… - comenzó a disculparse Alexis.

- espero que no hayas querido – dijo Lily levantándose – se me fue el apetito, los veo en clase.

Los tres miraron a Lily irse y en sus pensamientos estuvieron de acuerdo en una cosa, esa no era una Slytherin común y corriente. Cuando Lily desapareció al cruzar la puerta Arcturus le pegó con el codo a Alexis en el brazo.

- ¿andas de idiota? – le preguntó.

Le llegada al aula de Transformaciones suponía gran excitación entre los Gryffindor y Slytherin de primer año, de a poco todos iban llenando los asientos disponibles, Isobelle y Lois se sentaron juntas, tres filas alejadas del escritorio de la profesora.

- miren nada más, otra Weasley traidora de la sangre – dijo la voz de Arcturus a espaldas de las chicas.

Lois se tensó notoriamente, con la intención de golpear a Malfoy, pero Isobelle le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora mientras, sutilmente, se giraba para ver a Arcturus.

- prefiero ser una traidora de la sangre a ser… - lo mira de arriba a abajo con rostro despectivo – lo que quiera que seas tú.

Mientras Isobelle se daba media vuelta para sentarse como se encontraba originalmente, Arcturus la miró con cara de odio, al igual que Alexis y Kimmy, mientras que Lois con cara de admiración, lo que provocó la risa de Isobelle.

- me alabas luego – dijo aún riendo.

Mientras el grupo de Slytherin, encabezado por Arcturus, buscaba un lugar donde sentarse llegó Lily al aula y Lois no pudo evitar fijarse en ella.

- mírala – le dijo a Isobelle – parece tu gemela malvada.

- ¡no vuelvas a decir eso! – Le avisó Isobelle un poco alterada – ella y yo no nos parecemos en nada.

Lily se sentó junto a Kimmy, que al verla le relató inmediatamente la "conversación" entre Isobelle y Malfoy.

- tu clon va a acabar con mi paciencia – dijo Kimmy al terminar su relato.

- ¿clon? – preguntó Lily sin entender.

- ¿me vas a decir que no has notado lo iguales que son? – Preguntó Kimmy – si le falta ser pelirroja para que sea exactamente igual a ti.

- no me había fijado – dijo Lily – a demás ¿en qué nos parecemos? Ya, nuestros ojos son bastante similares, pero ¿clon?

- eres una despistada – dijo Kimmy – te fuiste todo el viaje con ella y no te fijaste en que ¡es prácticamente tu hermana perdida!

- no lo creo, si nos pareciéramos lo notaría – Lily miró a Isobelle antes de agregar con tono inseguro – creo.

Antes de que Kimmy pudiera decirle algo más a Lily entró la profesora y el aula se quedó inmediatamente en silencio.

- buenos días – dijo la profesora.

- buenos días – respondió todo el grupo.

- soy la profesora Joss Bowles y les voy a impartir la asignatura de Transformaciones – la profesora dio una leve introducción – las transformaciones son una de las magias más complejas que aprenderán en Hogwarts.

Luego de que todos realizaran muchas anotaciones acerca de la asignatura, la profesora Bowles les entregó un fósforo.

- trabajarán en parejas, dadas por mí, para intentar transformar eso en una aguja – la maestra tomó la lista y comenzó a agruparlos – Hale con Black.

- ella tiene que estar bromeando – dijo Lois a Isobelle que no pudo evitar reir.

- Malfoy y Mcmillan – prosiguió la profesora y a Lily le pareció escuchar a Arcturus maldecir por lo bajo – Potter y Weasley.

Isobelle y Lily miraron a la profesora con idénticas caras de estupefacción, luego se miraron entre las dos y se dirigieron idénticas miradas de odio, abrieron los ojos como platos y desviaron rápidamente la mirada.

- Lois – Isobelle hablaba bajito y rápido - ¿Qué tanto nos parecemos Potter y yo?

- mmm… yo diría que en todo menos el cabello, Izzie – dijo Lois.

Isobelle se giró para ver a Lily quien ahora conversaba con Kimmy, y se preguntó si lo habría notado también.

- ¿Qué se cree esa Weasley al mirarme así? – le dijo Lily a Kimmy.

- es una traidora de la sangre, no le tomes importancia – dijo Kimmy.

- ¿traidora de la sangre? – preguntó Lily ya que no estaba familiarizada con el termino.

- ya sabes, ella es una sangre pura, hasta donde se sabe, y le gusta frecuentar muggles y sangres sucia – explicó Kimmy.

Luego de que la profesora terminó por dividir la clase en grupos de dos integrantes cada uno, estos se vieron obligados a compartir la mesa.

- esto es tan desagradable para ti como lo es para mi así que acabemos con esto rápido ¿quieres? – dijo Isobelle mientras se sentaba junto a Lily.

Lily la fulminó con la mirada debatiéndose entre sacar su varita y hacerle algo o limitarse a quedarse callada y vengarse luego. Isobelle se quedó como congelada mirando a Lily.

- ¿y tú que me miras tanto? – Preguntó Lily molesta - ¿Qué te gusto acaso?

- ¿es que no te das cuenta? – preguntó Isobelle estupefacta.

- ¿darme cuenta de que?

- del enorme parecido entre nosotras – dijo Isobelle como si fuera obvio.

- ¡no hay ningún parecido! Para comenzar yo tengo el cabello pelirrojo y tú negro, y soy bonita y tú… - la mira de pies a cabeza – digamos que estas alejada de la mano de Dios.

- no sé como pude pensar que nos parecíamos – dijo Isobelle como si en verdad lo dudara – mira tus labios, son muy pequeños, te hacen ver los ojos demasiado grandes¡mira tu nariz! – Puso una cara que fingía horror – es muy… grande.

Luego de dirigirse mutuamente otra mirada de odio, ambas se pusieron a trabajar en transformar el fósforo en una aguja y descargaban toda su rabia al mover la varita, hasta que una luz brillante salió de los fósforos y Lily e Isobelle retrocedieron hasta que se apago, y al mirar los fósforos descubrieron que sólo había cenizas.

- ouch – dijeron Lily e Isobelle al mismo tiempo y luego se fulminaron con la mirada - ¡esa has sido tú!

Cuando ya fue hora de que abandonaran el aula nadie había logrado transformar el fósforo en aguja y Lily e Isobelle se detestaban aún más que antes, ambas tomaron sus cosas y se fueron con sus amigas.

- juro que esa Potter va a acabar con mis nervios – dijo Isobelle al sentarse en el gran comedor - ¡es demasiado para mi paciencia!

- ¿acaso crees que trabajar con Hale fue agradable? – Le dijo Lois incrédula – estuve apunto de desviar mi varita y hacerle algo.

- ¿hacerle algo a quien? – preguntó James sentándose junto a su hermana.

- a Alexis Hale – le dijo Lois – es de nuestro año en Slytherin, es un idiota.

- mm… - James se da la media vuelta para mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin - ¿el chico que me mira con cara de asesino?

- ¡no lo mires! – Lois giró a James hacia la mesa.

Isobelle se reía encubiertamente antes de que Lois le hiciera algo por burlarse, mientras Ted y Fred se sentaban en la mesa.

- cada día me sorprende más lo parecida que eres a Lily – dijo Ted.

- ni siquiera me la menciones – dijo Isobelle al escuchar a Ted.

- ¿te volviste a pelear con ella? – preguntó Fred y le dijo a Ted – te dije que buscaría pelearse con ella.

- ¡no fui yo la que empezó! – se quejó Isobelle – como se nota la confianza que depositas en mi Fred.

En la mesa de Slytherin Lily y Alexis estaban quejándose de quien les había tocado como pareja en transformaciones.

- y para colmo ahora su "hermanito" se pone a mirarme – se quejó Alexis.

- no la tomes en cuenta, es una pobre mestiza – dijo Arcturus restándole importancia - ¿o no Lily?

- ehh… supongo que si – dijo Lily durativa, no se sentía muy cómoda con todos los términos, "sangre sucia" "traidora de la sangre" "mestiza" y "sangre pura".

Los tres Slytherin la quedaron mirando extrañados y una lechuza, que Lily reconoció como la que Harry se compró en el callejón diagón se posó frente a ella.

- ¡demonios! – Desató la carta con cuidado y se alivió al ver que no era un vocifeador – te has contenido al menos.

Lily podía imaginarse la sarta de maldiciones que Harry habría escrito en la carta, y las muchas que se habría tragado, mientras abría el sobre cuidadosamente, aún no convencida que no era un vocifeador.

_LILY GINEVRA POTTER_

_¿Cómo se te ocurre quedar en Slytherin¿Es que acaso no escuchas nada de lo que te digo¿Sabes acaso todo lo que me he cuestionado como padre? Pero ya, hablaremos de esto para las vacaciones de navidad, ahora¿Isobelle Weasley¿es enserio tan como la planteas tú o sólo estas exagerando? Yo conozco a su madre y no es para nada pesada o algo por el estilo, no me gustaría que te hicieras de enemigos Lily, más ahora en la casa que estás, va a ser muy difícil que tengas amigos fuera de Slytherin, no intentes ganarte enemigos con razones ¿si?._

_Mándale mis saludos a Ted y al profesor Neville._

_Te quiero, hija._

_Harry James Potter._

- ya vengo – dijo Lily antes de levantarse de la mesa y caminar hacia la mesa Gryffindor, siendo observada por los Slytherin de primer año.

Lily caminó hasta encontrar a Ted y al verlo conversando con Isobelle pensó _"no puede ser posible"_ pero eso no evito que siguiera caminando hacia él.

- Ted – lo llamó a sus espaldas.

- ¡Lily! – Ted se levantó y la abrazó - ¿primita, como estas?

- bien ¿y tú? – dijo Lily con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- bien también¿conoces a Belle? – preguntó Ted y Isobelle lo quedó mirando interrogante.

- si, ya hemos tenido la… - Lily se quedó pensando, no podía decir desgracia, molestaría a Ted, pero la palabra suerte tampoco encajaba – ocasión de conocernos.

- eso es genial – dijo Ted, conociendo lo que las chicas sentían hacia la otra.

- como sea, yo sólo vine para decirte que mi papá te manda saludos – dijo Lily – continúa con tu almuerzo.

- Lily, espera – dijo Ted y la sujetó por el brazo para evitar que la chica se fuera de todas formas – no me agradan las personas con las que te he visto últimamente.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Lily, sin ver nada malo en sus nuevos amigos.

- no me dan buena espina, Lily, no me gustaría que te pasara algo – Lily pudo ver que en los ojos de Ted se notaba la sinceridad.

- bueno es mi casa, Teddy - dijo mirando desafiante a otros Gryffindor - es una lastima que no te gusten mis nuevos amigos. No es que a mi me agraden los tuyos.

Cuando Lily se dio la vuelta para irse, concientemente, hizo que su cabello se moviera violentamente, demostrando el desprecio y la rabia que le habían provocado las palabras de Ted, se fue caminando en una posición desafiante, dando grandes pasos, demostrando su enojo.

- ¿Belle? – preguntó Isobelle.

- no lo sé, me gustó más que Izzie – Ted se encogió de hombros - ¿te molesta?

- no, la verdad me gusta – dijo Isobelle con una sonrisa.

- bien, entonces serás Belle desde hoy en adelante – dijo Ted y agregó en tono amenazante, bromeando – pero sólo para mi.

- ok – dijo Isobelle riendo – sólo para ti.

* * *

**Isobelle está notando el gran parecido que tiene con Lily, pero la rabia que tiene contra ella desvía sus pensamientos y no examina mayormente a Lily ahora que tiene la oportunidad. Lily aún no nota nada de parecido entre ella y Isobelle, exceptuando la similitud en los ojos, pero para ella no existe mayor parecido... ¿notarán lo que ocurre o seguiran ciegas a causa de sus peleas? **

**Lily sigue sintiéndose incómoda con la manera de actuar de los Slytherins, pero es capaz de desafiar a Ted, que es como un primo para ella, por ellos ¿logará el plan de Arcturus hacer que Lily se convierta en una de ellos?**

**quiero reviews!**

**_Beshitos! Ferny Lupin_**


	5. la llegada

Potters vs

La llegada:

Harry no podía creer en la situación que se encontraba, no sabía que hacer, ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que algo así le pasara a él? Probablemente muy reducidas, pero era Harry Potter, parecía estar destinado a que le ocurrieran cosas que a la gente común no le pasa.

Después de mucho debatir consigo mismo el tema decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era consultarlo con Ginny, aún que no le gustaba sensación que le daba la aparición se vio obligado a utilizarla para poder llegar a la madriguera en un momento donde no hubiera peligro.

Ahora que los estudiantes de Hogwarts estaban de vacaciones era más complicado ir a la madriguera a hablar con Ginny, no podía arriesgarse a que Isobelle lo viera, Ginny le había contado que Isobelle notaba las similitudes que tenía con Lily. Ginny estaba asustada de que si Isobelle recibía una pista contundente descubriría la verdad entre ella y Lily, y ver a Harry podría ser esa pista, ya que la chica Weasley guardaba muchas similitudes con él.

Al menos Hermione le había asegurado hace cinco minutos que Isobelle no estaba en casa, aún que Harry ya sabía eso de antemano, Isobelle y Fred estaban con Ted, en la casa de la abuela de éste. A Harry siempre le había preocupado la amistad de Ted con Isobelle, y el día anterior le había llegado la confirmación de que debía temer.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Harry? – preguntó Ginny que salía al jardín a revisar que no hubiera ningún gnomo.

- hay algo de lo que debemos hablar, Ginny – el tono de Harry era preocupante.

- podrías haberme avisado, Izzie podría estar en casa – se quejó Ginny, quejarse era mejor que preocuparse.

- sé que no está en casa, Ginny, no me arriesgaría a venir si no lo supiera – aclaró Harry - ¿puedo pasar?

- seguro.

Ginny guió a Harry al lugar donde usualmente tenían sus conversaciones acerca de sus hijas, la habitación de Ginny, se sentaron frente a frente y Ginny esperó a que Harry comenzara, pero este parecía reacio a hablar.

- Harry… ¿me vas a contar hoy día? – dijo Ginny en un intento de acelerar la conversación, por temor a que Isobelle volviera pronto.

- ¿tienes idea de lo que Izzie va a hacer durante la próxima semana? – preguntó Harry como si fuera una pregunta de lo más común.

Ginny se puso pálida, siempre supo que algún día Harry querría hablar con Isobelle, pero jamás imaginó que ese día llegaría tan pronto.

- se… se quedará con Fred en casa de un amigo – dijo nerviosamente - ¿Por qué?

- ¡por que se quedará en mi casa! – Dijo Harry levantándose alterado – Ted va a llevar a Izzie y Fred a ¡mi casa!

- ¿a… a tu casa? – esa perspectiva era aún peor a lo que ella se había imaginado.

- ¡si! – dijo Harry recalcando lo obvio.

- ¡¿y tú como eres tan idiota para permitirle eso?! – Preguntó Ginny indignada - ¿acaso no conoces la palabra "no"?

- no podía, le prometí a Ted y a Lily que podían llevar a amigos a la casa, Ted lleva a Izzie, Fred, Lois y James y Lily a Kimmy y Eileen – Ginny lo miró intrigada por la desigualdad de invitados – no iba a permitir que mi hija llevara a un chico a dormir a casa.

- ¡podrías haberle dicho lo mismo a Teddy! – Dijo Ginny alterada – si es como era su padre va a entenderlo.

- ¡no podía! – se quejó Harry.

- ¿y por que no?

- ¡porque a Ted le gusta Izzie! – dijo Harry molesto.

- ¿le gusta mi hija? – a Ginny le invadió una ola de orgullo maternal y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro - ¿sabes? Siempre me agradó Ted Lupin, desde que Fred me habló acerca de él.

- ¡concéntrate Ginny! Mañana tu hija va a tomar un tren hacia mi casa y se quedará una semana ahí – dijo Harry devolviendo a Ginny a la realidad – si Izzie necesitaba algo más para descubrir que pasa aquí estoy seguro de que lo descubre esta semana.

- ¡cállate Harry! – Dijo Ginny frustrada - ¡ya sé eso! Tú sólo déjame pensar que hacer…

Harry y Ginny se quedaron en silencio, intentando pensar en que hacer, a ninguno se le venía ninguna idea.

- ¡mamá! ¿Estas en casa? – gritó Isobelle desde la entrada.

- mierda, es Izzie – dijo Ginny parándose de golpe – te tienes que ir.

- mamá ¿estás aquí? – Isobelle abrió la puerta de la habitación de su madre.

- ¡Izzie! – Ginny se paró justo en la puerta impidiendo que su hija viera más allá y se escuchó el chasquido de la desaparición de Harry.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Fred parado junto a su prima.

- ¿Qué fue qué? – dijo Ginny fingiendo no entender.

- no importa, mamá, venía avisarte que Ted adelantó el viaje y nos vamos en unas horas, así nos vamos los tres juntos en el tren – dijo Isobelle con una sonrisa dulce.

- ¡¿unas horas?! – Ginny no pudo evitar que la angustia se reflejara en su voz, unas horas no eran lo suficiente para evitar que Isobelle fuera a la casa de Harry.

- ¡será divertido tía Ginny! – intervino Fred notando una negativa por parte de la pelirroja.

- mmm… no estoy segura de esto, Isobelle – dijo Ginny.

Fred miró a su prima, cuando Ginny la llamaba "Isobelle" no auguraba nada bueno, y ambos lo sabían, pero Isobelle no se dejaría vencer tan fácil.

- ¡a no mamá! ¡No me vengas con eso! – Dijo Isobelle visiblemente molesta – tú dijiste que podía ir, nunca dijiste una fecha exacta, por lo que no hay problema en que me valla en media hora.

- ¡media hora! – Ginny veía todas sus pesadillas convertirse lentamente en realidad – acabas de decir unas cuantas horas.

- error de cálculo – se excusó Isobelle.

- tía Ginny, yo cuidaré muy bien de Isobelle, no le pasará nada, lo prometo – Fred puso una carita de perrito triste que enterneció a Ginny y que Isobelle rápidamente imitó.

- ¡uf! Ya, puedes ir – dijo Ginny derrotada, conociendo lo que esa semana podía significar para el secreto más grande de su vida.

Media hora más tarde Ginny estaba despidiéndose de su hija en la estaciones de trenes, se negaba a soltarla, aún tenía la esperanza de que perdieran el tren.

- mamá, suéltame que no respiro – dijo Isobelle seriamente – tan sólo es una semana, estaré de vuelta en muy poco tiempo.

- aún me cuesta creer que vallas a la casa de Potter, siendo que su hija te cae tan mal – dijo Ginny, jugando su última carta.

- ¿voy a la casa de quien? – preguntó Isobelle sin creérselo.

- a la casa de Harry y Lily Potter – dijo Ginny con tono obvio.

- mamá me voy, necesito hablar con Ted – se despidió Isobelle con un beso en la mejilla de su madre – te quiero.

- yo también te quiero, Izzie, cuídate – Ginny le hablaba al aire ya que Isobelle se dirigía con paso enfurecido hacia Ted.

Isobelle parecía estar a punto de echar fuego en sus pisadas, cuando Fred y Ted la vieron se dirigieron miradas de pánico y huyeron en cualquier dirección.

- ¡TED REMUS LUPIN, VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! – Gritó Isobelle y Ted se congeló mientras Fred seguía huyendo - ¡no te alejes tanto Weasley!

Los dos chicos se giraron en dirección a Isobelle y al instante desearon no haberlo hecho, la chica se notaba tan molesta que a Fred no le sorprendería que su prima le lanzara una maldición imperdonable.

- ¿Cuándo pretendían decirme que me voy a quedar durante una semana en la casa de Lily Potter? – preguntó Isobelle, demasiado alto para ser una conversación normal, pero muy bajo para estar gritando.

- lo siento – dijo Ted cabizbajo.

- ¡en mi defensa yo no lo sabía! – dijo Fred lavándose las manos, ganándose una mirada asesina de Ted.

- esto requiere preparación psicológica de mi parte – dijo Isobelle dejando su rabia de lado - ¿acaso pretendías que al ver a tu prima la golpeara, Ted? No te culparía, pero podías pedírmelo.

- sólo pensé que si lo sabías no querrías ir – dijo Ted honestamente – no estaría muy equivocado ¿o si?

- por supuesto que estarías equivocado, Ted – dijo Isobelle indignada - ¿tu crees que porque esté Lily Potter no iría a quedarme unos días contigo? ¡Tú eres mi amigo!

En la casa de los Potter, Lily estaba mostrándoles a Kimmy y Eileen sus habitaciones durante su estadía.

- disfruten el resto del día, porque mañana mi primo trae a _la Weasley_ – dijo Lily añadiendo un tono despectivo al nombrar el apellido.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron las otras dos Slytherin.

- eso – dijo Lily molesta.

Cuando volvieron a la habitación de Lily, se sentaron en la muy amplia cama de ella y Eileen y Kimmy la miraron con una cara que demostraba que querían enterarse de algo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Lily.

- ¿Qué demonios tienes tú con Black? – preguntó Eileen.

- ¿con Black? – preguntó Kimmy perpleja.

- si, con Black, porque al parecer a nuestra "querida amiga" Lily, le gusta Black – dijo Eileen acusadoramente.

- ¿le gusta Lois? – preguntó Kimmy escandalizada.

- ¡no! – Gritó Lily histérica – no me gusta nadie – terminó tajante.

- ¿a no? – preguntó Eileen desafiante – entonces ¿Qué fue eso de: "es tan lindo Black"?

- ¿yo dije eso? – Preguntó Lily haciéndose la desentendida – que raro.

- ¡no te hagas la idiota Lily Potter que no te queda! – dijo Eileen molesta.

- ¿Qué Black? – preguntó Kimmy molesta.

- James, él es el lindo – dijo Lily como si fuera obvio - la otra me cae mal.

- él es el ¿Qué? – dijo Kimmy, mientras Eileen tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- el lin… el único Black hombre, ¿Cómo se te ocurre que me va a gustar una mujer? – Preguntó Lily y luego se dirigió a Eileen – deja de mirarme así, Snape.

- pero asúmelo, tienes problemas mentales – dijo Snape molesta – es decir… ¡¿Black?!

- ya, es Gryffindor, pero ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué viaje en el tiempo y le diga al sombrero que lo ponga en Slytherin? – dijo Lily.

- ¡demonios Lily! – Gritó Kimmy – es que... ¿Cómo?

- ¡no lo sé! ¿Crees que si lo supiera dejaría que pasara?

- o sea, te creo te gustara el guapo de Arcturus pero… ¿Black? – dijo Kimmy confundida.

- ¿guapo? – preguntaron al unísono Lily y Eileen.

- ¿me van a decir que lo encuentran feo? – preguntó Kimmy.

- no, pero… ¿guapo? – preguntó Eileen.

- ya, me gusta ¿y? – preguntó Kimmy restándole importancia.

- ¿Cómo que y? ¡Y mucho! – dijo Lily agradecida de dejar de ser el centro de atención.

- ¿acaso estás celosa? – preguntó Kimmy levantando una ceja.

- Lily ¿estás aquí cielo? – preguntó Harry golpeando la puerta.

- si, papá, pasa – dijo Lily.

- ¿me harías el favor de poner la mesa? – preguntó Harry con un rostro de santo.

- ya, pero no tienes porque poner esa cara – dijo Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- recuerda que Ted llegará para cenar – le recordó Harry.

- pero solo, ¿cierto? – preguntó Lily preocupada.

- si, sus amigos vienen mañana.

- ok, perfecto, porque para Weasley yo no pongo la mesa – dijo Lily y se fue camino al comedor, seguida por Eileen y Kimmy.

Harry observó a su hija irse, en el fondo se sentía mal por el rencor que se tenían sus hijas, estaba seguro de que no habría sido así de no haberlas separado desde pequeñas. Los golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, los atribuyó a Ted por la hora, había calculado que llegaría en ese horario.

- hola tío Harry – saludó Ted muy efusivamente – hubo un cambio de planes, me traje a los Weasley ahora, mañana llegan los Black.

Harry se puso pálido, aún no se había preparado psicológicamente para ver a su hija, la última vez que la vio fue hace catorce años, y ahora la tenía a unos metros, pero aún no estaba a la vista.

- mucho gusto, señor Potter – lo saludó Fred – soy Fred Weasley.

- el gusto es mío, Fred – dijo Harry estrechando la mano que el chico le ofrecía.

Harry miró al niño, era muy parecido a su tío, se preguntaba si acaso el pequeño que tenía adelante sabría la amistad que compartía Harry con su madre, o si sabía de la amistad que compartió alguna vez con su padre.

Él sabía lo que pasaría después, pero el tiempo pareció congelarse para darle a Harry algunos momentos para poder prepararse antes de que ocurriera, pero ni todo el tiempo del mundo habría sido capaz de prepararlo para eso.

- mucho gusto, señor Potter – el tono de Isobelle era frío, aún no podía creer que estaba en la casa de su peor enemiga.

- tu debes ser Izzie – dijo Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Lo siguiente a eso ninguno de los presentes podría haberlo anticipado, Harry tenía a Isobelle entre sus brazos, apretada en un fuerte abrazo, Isobelle miró con rostro desesperado a su primo, que comenzó a reírse.

- ¿papá? – Preguntó Lily al ver a Harry abrazando a alguien, él por instinto se separa dejando que Lily viera a quien estaba abrazando - ¡¿QUÉ HACE LA WEASLEY AQUÍ?!

Ted se puso inmediatamente junto a sus amigos, mirando desafiante a su prima, que lo miró con profundo odio y luego llegaron las amigas de Lily, que lograron hacer que Isobelle abriera sus ojos sorprendida.

- Ted, ¿puedo hablar un poco contigo? – preguntó Isobelle un poco molesta.

- seguro – dijo Ted un poco temeroso y guió a Isobelle a un lugar para que pudieran conversar en privado.

Cuando estaban alejados del resto Ted miró a Isobelle temeroso mientras Isobelle respiraba profundamente ordenando sus ideas, y el chico se quedó expectante esperando que hablara.

- ¿Qué pasó Belle? – preguntó Ted.

- ¡¿cómo que qué pasó?! Primero me traes "engañada" a la casa de esa Potter y ahora me obligaras a convivir una semana con ¡ella, Snape y Mcmillan! – dijo Isobelle molesta, pero sin gritar, no quería incomodar a Harry.

- pero ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a Lily? – preguntó Ted aún sin comprender el odio entre las chicas.

- porque no se me da la gana ¿te parece? – Isobelle lo miró enojada y se dio la media vuelta y volvió junto a su primo.

Ted iba regresando junto a su padrino cuando Lily lo detuvo en la mitad del camino, con un rostro igual, o más enojado que el de Isobelle.

- ¿dos Weasleys en _mi _casa? – Preguntó Lily – honestamente Ted, ¿Qué estabas pensando?

- tú sabes que me gusta.

- ¡pensé que sería una broma! – Dijo Lily con tono obvio – o sea… ¿La Weasley? Es muy fea.

- ¡es igual a ti! – dijo Ted apuntándola.

Lily abrió la boca, ofendida, para replicar, pero se vio sin argumentos, por lo que entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo despectivamente y se fue.

- la cena esta servida – dijo Lily al pasar junto al gran grupo que estaba en la entrada.

- cariño ¿te importaría servir dos platos más? – pidió Harry con su mejor cara de ángel.

Lily se dio vuelta bruscamente mirando a su padre con cara molesta, lo que hizo retroceder a Harry un paso.

- los pongo yo – dijo Harry.

- no, los pongo yo – dijo Lily recuperando su auto control.

Lily puso los platos en la mesa, eligiendo estratégicamente los puestos en la mesa, para que no tuviera que mirar a Isobelle o Fred, menos a Ted, con él que ahora estaba enojada.

- la cena está servida – anunció Lily.

**sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!! nunca pensé que me tardaría tanto en actualizar.. lo siento muchisimo!**

**espero sus comentarios del capitulo, y muchos reviews **

**los kero! tratare de actualizar pronto.. pero me tardaré menos de lo que me tarde para este, eso es seguro.**

**_beshitos Ferny Lupin_**


	6. la cena

La cena:

Lily se acercó a la mesa y eligió su puesto, junto a ella se sentaron sus amigas, en la cabecera Harry y al otro lado de la mesa Ted y sus invitados, era una escena muy extraña, ninguno de los presentes pensó alguna vez verse reunido con un grupo tan "peculiar", pero el más sorprendido era Harry, nunca se imaginó en una cena con sus dos hijas, de hecho no se veía cenando con alguna hija y que ella no fuera Lily, sería muy extraño para él.

El comienzo de la cena se desarrolló en silencio, Isobelle se sentía muy fuera de lugar, se dedicaba a mirar su plato sin levantar la vista para no ver a nadie. Lily estaba mirando a Isobelle, preguntándose porque todos decían que se parecían tanto, pero más allá del rostro no tenían anda en común. Isobelle puso su mano izquierda sobre su nariz y con la yema de sus dedos índice y pulgar comenzó a apretarla suavemente, para distraerse un poco. Lily pegó un grito ahogado que llamó la atención de todos.

- ¿Lily, cielo estas bien? – preguntó Harry preocupado por su hija.

- si, yo sólo… necesito ir a mi habitación – Lily se levantó y salió corriendo rápidamente, dejando a todos en el comedor bastante preocupados.

Lily caminaba indecisa a su habitación, únicamente por inercia, ya que estaba muy perturbada como para crearse un destino. Cuando llegó a la puerta de su pieza giró el pomo y notó como su mano tiritaba, aún que no era para menos.

Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a pensar en lo que había visto, ¿Cómo un único gesto podía ser tan revelador para ella?, ¿podía ser cierto? Pero había algo ahí, de eso estaba segura. Tal vez lo había sabido todo el tiempo, pero nunca se había animado a aceptar, sólo por el desagrado que la Weasley le provocaba.

Había sólo una manera de saber que no había visto mal. Lily se levantó y se paró frente a su espejo y hizo ese gesto que siempre hacía cuando estaba incómoda, el mismo que había visto a Isobelle hacer en la mesa. No había duda, eran exactamente iguales, sólo diferentes por el color del cabello, definitivamente algo estaba pasando.

- ¿Lily estás bien? – Ted entró a la habitación de su prima.

- si, Teddy, estoy perfectamente – mintió.

- ¿en serio? – Ted alzó las cejas demostrándole que no le creía.

- por una vez en mi vida podrías seguirme el juego ¿sabes? – Le dijo sonriendo – es sólo que… algo muy extraño está pasando, o al menos eso creo.

- ¿extraño? ¿A que te refieres?

- algo pasa con esa chica Weasley – arrugó la nariz al referirse a ella – pero no te preocupes por eso, yo me encargaré de averiguarlo.

- Lily – Ted se sentó en la cama y tomó la mano de Lily arrastrándola a la cama también – no sé que pasará entre ustedes dos, pero en serio me gustaría que se llevaran bien, en serio me gusta.

- Teddy – suspiró con resignación – me comportaré, pero no me puedes pedir nada más.

- gracias – le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

- has sido el mejor primo que he tenido en la vida, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer – Lily lo abrazó.

- Lily… soy tu único primo – le dijo él.

- y eres el mejor – le dijo Lily riéndose mientras los dos seguían abrazados.

Cuando Lily y Ted volvieron a la mesa esta seguía en silencio, todos comían y Lily no puedo evitar notar que Isobelle seguía haciendo el gesto con la mano sobre su nariz. Realmente debía averiguar que estaba ocurriendo ahí.

- Belle – dijo Ted y la aludida levantó la cabeza, mientras Harry escuchaba disimuladamente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Ted?

- ¿vas a seguir como buscadora el otro año? – preguntó Ted, sabía que era una pregunta estúpida, pero necesitaba poner tema en la mesa antes de que el silencio lo volviera loco.

- ¡¿eres buscadora?! – no pudo evitar preguntar Harry, no cabía en sí de asombro.

- si, desde primer año – le confirmó Isobelle – y yo creo que si, Ted, sabes que me encanta el quidditch.

Ahora Harry comía con una sonrisa en su rostro, no podía creer que sus dos hijas fueran buscadoras en sus equipos de Quidditch, eso realmente era un gen muy arraigado. Y una de ellas desde primer año, justo como él. Estaba feliz de haber afectado en la vida de su hija, aún que ella no lo supiera, para él significaba mucho.

Ginny moría de los nervios en la madriguera mientras estaba sentada con Ron y Hermione cenando.

- ¿Ginny que te ocurre? – la preguntó Ron.

- nada – dijo Ginny y él la miró acusadoramente – te vas a enojar.

- Ginny – le dijo Ron – me voy a enojar más si no me lo dices.

Ginny miró a Hermione, quien le devolvió la mirada preocupada, Ginny inspiró profundamente antes de contestar.

- ¿sabes en donde están Fred e Izzie? – Ginny decidió que lo mejor era empezar suavemente.

- en casa de Ted Lupin, por una semana – dijo Ron confundido – ahora deben estar sentados cenando con Andrómeda.

- están con Ted Lupin, y probablemente sentados cenando, pero no están con Andrómeda, y tampoco en la casa de ella – Ginny miró preocupada a Hermione, preguntándose si debía continuar.

- Hermione – dijo Ron - ¿Dónde está nuestro hijo?

- en casa de Harry – dijo Hermione bajando la cabeza.

- ¡mandaste a mi hijo a la casa de ese hombre! – gritó Ron fuera de sí.

- ¡es mi hijo también, Ron! Y Harry es mi amigo, sé que Fred estará bien en su casa – dijo Hermione – e Izzie también, Ginny, es su hija, Harry no permitirá que le pase nada.

- eso es lo que me preocupa, Izzie tiene sospechas de que algo pasa con Lily, tiene una semana en su casa, conozco a mi hija, a menos que encuentre algo que le quite todas sus dudas va a averiguar lo que pasa.

- eso es lo que pasa cuando sigues un plan de Lunática Lovegood – le dijo Ron reprimiéndola.

- era lo mejor, Ron, no había nada más que hacer – dijo Ginny bajando la cabeza.

- claro que lo había, podrías haber aceptado lo que te proponía Harry – le dijo Hermione.

- ¡claro! – Dijo Ginny sarcástica – atar a Harry a mí sencillamente porque estaba embarazada, madura Hermione, esa era la única razón por la que Harry lo ofrecía.

- ¿Qué te ofreció Potter? – preguntó Ron.

En ese entonces Ron no escuchó razones, se limitó a culpar a Harry por todo lo que tendría que pasar su hermanita por quedar embarazada de él, pero cuando supo que eran dos sencillamente Ron explotó, le gritó a Harry, le dijo que tendría que responsabilizarse por sus acciones, y cuando Harry y Ginny decidieron que cada uno obtendría a una de las gemelas no le volvió a hablar y no quiso escuchar lo que Ginny le quería decir al respecto.

- cuando supo que estaba embarazada, Harry me ofreció volver a vivir en Inglaterra, quedarse conmigo, casarnos si es que yo quería, para que ambos pudiéramos criar al bebé que venía en camino – contó Ginny.

- pero tu como burra te negaste – le reprochó Hermione.

- no podía terminar con su carrera, recién estaba comenzando a ser un buscador mundialmente conocido, no podía hacerle eso y saber que sólo se quedaba conmigo porque tendría un hijo de él. Y luego supimos que eran dos y Luna tuvo su idea – dijo Ginny avergonzada.

- entonces no es culpa de Harry – dijo Ron incrédulo y avergonzado al mismo tiempo.

- no, Harry es el que menos culpa tiene en todo esto.

- pero Ginny, Harry no te ofrecía eso solamente porque tendrías un hijo de él, Harry realmente estaba enamorado de ti, y le hacía ilusión toda la idea – le confesó Hermione.

Nadie respondió, Ginny estaba confundida, realmente tenía muchas cosas sobre las que pensar, pero más que nada estaba preocupada, y muy asustada. No sabía que podría pasar si es que sus hijas se enteraban de la verdad.

La cena en la casa de los Potter se estaba desarrollando un poco más amenamente, al menos los chicos ya estaban conversando, pero aún podían notarse las pequeñas diferencias entre ambos grupos de amigos.

- prima, vas a hacer fiesta ¿o no? – preguntó Fred.

- Fred, aún no lo he decidido, créeme que cuando lo decida serás el primero en enterarte – le dijo Isobelle.

- ¿Cuándo estás de cumpleaños, Belle? – preguntó Ted y Harry casi se ahogo con su comida, ahí iba su gran secreto.

- el diecisiete de noviembre – respondió Isobelle.

Lily la miró con los ojos como platos, luego miró a Harry y él supo que hasta ahí había llegado su vida feliz, Lily lo había descubierto todo, no había nada que el pudiera hacer al respecto. O tal vez si lo había.

- chicos discúlpenme – se excusó Harry y se fue de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

Harry subió de dos en dos los escalones hasta su cuarto, tomó su celular y marcó el número de Hermione, jamás había tenido el de Ginny, ignoraba si tenía celular, y dudaba realmente que Ron tuviese uno. El teléfono sonó unas tres veces antes de que Hermione contestara.

- ¿aló? – dijo la castaña al contestar.

- Hermione, gracias a Merlín, pensé que jamás contestarías, pásame a Ginny, por favor – pidió Harry, asumiendo que Hermione tenía que estar con Ginny.

- ¿sabes algo, Harry? No siempre estoy en la madriguera, tengo mi casa, a demás, no tendría por que estar con Ginny ahora – dijo Hermione a la defensiva.

- Herms, pásame a Ginny ¿si?

- de acuerdo – dijo Hermione molesta y llamó a Ginny.

- ¿Harry? – preguntó la pelirroja al otro lado de la línea.

- Lily lo sabe – soltó Harry.

- ¿Cómo que lo sabe? ¿Cómo sabes tu eso? ¿Cómo me dices eso sin prepararme? ¿Estas fuera de tu cabeza, Harry James Potter? Sabía que esto pasaría, jamás debí haberla dejado ir a tu casa – Ginny parecía hablar más consigo misma que con Harry, pero Harry aún así sintió una punzada de satisfacción al oír a Ginny decir su nombre completo, eso para él significaba que aún era importante para ella.

- aún no me dice nada, pero estoy seguro de que va a decírmelo… ¿Qué le dijo? – preguntó Harry.

- que es mentira, por supuesto, ¿en que diablos estas pensando, Harry? Nunca podrán saber la verdad, menos si se siguen odiando como lo hacen hasta ahora – dijo Ginny.

- bueno, que estés bien – dijo Harry – hasta pronto.

- chao – Ginny cortó la comunicación, no estaba segura si quería ver o hablar con Harry pronto, era increíble lo que él todavía la hacía sentir, aún por teléfono.

La cena terminó rápidamente, poco después de que Harry se sentara con los chicos de nuevo, Ted fue a ayudar a los Weasley a desempacar y les mostró donde dormirían, Fred dormiría con Ted, e Isobelle, por ser mujer, tendría su pieza sola, porque la opción de que durmiera con las Slytherin ni se consideró. Lily por su parte se fue a su cuarto con sus amigas. Y Harry a su cuarto, tenía que pensar en lo que estaba pasando, y el la emoción que le traía tener a sus dos hijas bajo el mismo techo.

En la habitación de Lily estaban ella, Kimmy y Eileen conversando, hablando de cosas sin importancia, sólo para hablar de algo.

- hasta ahora sabemos quien le gusta a Kimmy y quien me gusta a mi – dijo Lily mirando a Eileen severamente.

- si, ¿y? – dijo Eileen retándola a continuar con una sonrisa en los labios.

- y ahora es tu turno de confesarte, Snape – dijo Lily riendo mientras le arrojaba una almohada jugando.

- no veo el porqué, Potter – le tiró la almohada de vuelta también riendo – el hecho de que tú y Kimmy sean tan malas guardando sus propios secretos no quiere decir que yo tenga que revelarles los míos ¿para qué? ¿Para que se los cuenten a alguien más? No gracias.

- tú apóyame – le dijo Lily a Kimmy y le pegó con la almohada riendo.

- ¡hey! – dijo Kimmy golpeando a Lily con la almohada de vuelta.

Pronto las tres estaban metidas en una guerra de almohadas, habían olvidado completamente la idea de saber quien le gustaba a Eileen, por ahora el objetivo era divertirse. Pero Lily no podía disfrutar de eso como esperaba, el asunto de Isobelle Weasley seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

Lily era consiente del enorme parecido que compartían ambas, aún que le negara ese hecho al resto de las personas, y los gestos que habían tenido en común durante la cena, y que su fecha de cumpleaños fuera la misma, eso no podía ser coincidencia ¿o si?

- chicas, ya vuelvo – dijo Lily y salió de su cuarto, rumbo al de su padre, si alguien podía responderle todo eso, era Harry.

- ¿papá? – preguntó Lily entrando.

- pasa, Lils – dijo Harry, respiró profundo, sabía a lo que su hija venía.

Lily se subió a su cama, se acostó y abrazó a su padre, los dos solían pasar mucho tiempo así, abrazados antes de dormir, disfrutando del poco tiempo que Lily pasaba en casa.

- necesito preguntarte algo – soltó Lily después de unos minutos.

- dime cielo – le dijo Harry, fingiendo curiosidad, aún que en realidad lo único que quería Harry es que Lily se arrepintiese y no se lo preguntara.

Lily se enderezó, quería ver la expresión que pondría Harry al preguntárselo.

- ¿soy algo de la Weasley? – preguntó atropelladamente.

- ¿a que te refieres con "algo"? – le preguntó Harry, alegrado de dilatar la situación.

- no sé, prima, prima lejanísima, hermana… algo – le dijo como si fuese obvio

Harry la miró como si estuviese cuestionando su sanidad, y Lily comenzó a preguntarse que era lo que la había llevado a preguntar algo como eso.

- en serio, Lily, ¿de donde sacas ese tipo de cosas? – Le dijo Harry revolviendo el pelo de Lily – tu no eres ni prima, ni prima lejana y mucho menos hermana de Isobelle Weasley, no se me ocurre porque podrías haberlo pensado.

- debes admitir que nos parecemos bastante, estamos de cumpleaños el mismo día, da para pensar ¿no? – le dijo Lily, intentando convencerlo y convencerse a si misma, de que era una buena teoría.

- si, pero cielo, tú no eres su hermana – le repitió Harry.

Lily y Harry se quedaron acostados por un buen rato, regaloneando, hablando de los días en los que Lily era una niña pequeña, riendo de viejas anécdotas familiares., hasta que Harry mandó a su hija a su cuarto con sus amigas, no quería que Lily pareciera mala anfitriona.

Cuando los chicos terminaron de ayudar a Isobelle a instalarse la dejaron sola, ella estaba cansada por lo que se puso pijama y se acostó de inmediato.

Al momento en que cerró sus ojos vio a Harry en su mente, comenzó a ver las similitudes que tenía ella con él, y las que tenía con Lily, perfectamente podían ser familiares, hasta hermanas, y Harry podría ser el padre de ambas. Isobelle sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos.

- _¡ISOBELLE MOLLY WEASLEY! _– Se gritó mentalmente - _¿Cuántas veces has pensado lo mismo? Sobre muchos hombres, y siempre eres tu la que queda mal emocionalmente, porque nunca es tu papá, deberías dejar de hacer eso._

Ese momento de conversación consigo misma le valió a Isobelle una decisión, dejaría de buscar a su padre en cualquier hombre que veía, tenía que entender que su padre era un hombre que no deseaba conocerla, tal vez ni siquiera estuviese vivo, pero tal vez ya ni siquiera le importaba, o tal vez ya no quería que le importara.


End file.
